Head Over Heels Lelouch
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is smitten with C. C. He denies it, but C. C. is smart enough to know the truth.


Note: Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge woke up and started walking to the living room. He yawned, so C. C. jokingly said, "It sounds like you're already practicing for your next nap."

Lelouch often had to deal with C. C.'s joking remarks. He tried to be witty too, but he wasn't exactly the prince of cleverness. He said, "I'm super awake, so you're wrong."

C. C. sarcastically replied, "Witty comeback."

Lelouch looked over at C. C. She was the most over confident and sneaky person that Lelouch had dealt with. In other words, she was the perfect woman for him. Lelouch had just woken up and C. C. was already giving him a hard time. He was used to it and he had given a countless amount of people of hard time. However, Lelouch was one of the most overly stubborn characters in all of anime, so he wasn't going to let this go. He smirked at C. C. and said, "Your hair looks messy this morning."

C. C. replied, "I haven't washed it yet. I didn't know you were such a fashion snob."

Lelouch could feel his overly big being offended. He asked, "You think I'm a fashion snob?"

C. C. answered, "Maybe, you sure don't dress well enough to judge how people dress and or how clean they are."

Lelouch wondered how he could be the winner of this conversation. He decided to let anger be his primary emotion. He folded his arms and said, "C. C., I'm angry at you."

C. C. smirked and sarcastically replied, "This is an emotion I rarely see from you."

Lelouch started feeling more embarrassed than angry. He could use outwit his enemies, but C. C. wasn't his enemy. She was quite possibly the closest ally he had ever had. He struggled to ever talk back to those closest to him, other than Suzaku. He saw that C. C. was on the couch, so he asked, "Mind if I join you?"

C. C. said, "As long as you don't say anything dumb."

Lelouch jokingly replied, "Then I won't say anything." C. C. chuckled. Lelouch figured he could win this conversation by making fun of himself. It's a plan that didn't make sense, but Lelouch was full of plans like that. He said, "It's amazing how many dumbs things I say. Considering that my superhero name is Zero, I should say zero dumb things." C. C. nodded. Lelouch asked, "And how come I have the same initials as Lex Luthor? Actually, I also have the same initials as lame loser. I guess I am one, even though my other name is Zero." He nervously laughed.

C. C. looked at him and said, "Cut it out. You're not a lame loser."

Lelouch replied, "But you make fun of me."

C. C. nudged Lelouch and asked, "Do a few jokes really make you that offended?"

Lelouch sighed and said, "I've heard much worse. I shouldn't have much of a reaction, but I do. I guess I just value how you feel about me."

C. C. asked, "Why?"

Lelouch said, "Because I really like -" He paused and realized he was about to say more than he felt like sharing. He didn't say anything for a full minute.

C. C. jokingly asked, "You really like silence?"

Lelouch said, "Excuse me." He tried to get off the couch, but C. C. held on to him. C. C. looked at herself and realized that she was making Lelouch stay by hugging him. Lelouch said, "Um, please stop it."

C. C. replied, "Then stay."

Lelouch said, "Fine." C. C. let go of Lelouch.

Lelouch and C. C. weren't sure of what they should say. Lelouch looked at C. C. and admired her beauty. He tried to be subtle, but she could tell that he was attracted to her. She jokingly said, "Take a picture of me. It'll last forever." Lelouch jokingly ran to his room, grabbed a camera, and took a picture of her.

Lelouch said, "C. C., I can't win any argument we had. You're better than me. Smarter, wittier, and prettier."

C. C. replied, "Wow, the brave Zero is cowardly around the sight of his dear friend."

Lelouch said, "Oh C. C., why did I have to get feelings for someone so much better than me?"

C. C. asked, "Feelings?"

Lelouch had been caught. It would be hard to deny that he had a crush on her now, but he did refer to himself as "the prince of denial." He said, "I have feelings for you: anger, annoyance, scared, and other stuff."

C. C. sighed. She knew that she could tease Lelouch for hours, but she was starting to feel bad for him. She said, "I have feelings for you too."

Lelouch asked, "What kind of feelings?"

C. C. said, "Amusement, interest, admiration, and other stuff."

Lelouch noticed that C. C. was using the same "other stuff" remark he made. She knew how to fight fire with fire. He was starting to lose it. He couldn't contain his emotions anymore. He stood up and said, "I like you!"

C. C. looked up at Lelouch and asked, "What?"

Lelouch said, "I'm not fond of your jokes or the dozen pizzas you order per week, but I like who you are. You're gentle, cool, cute, and charming."

C. C. replied, "Yes I am."

Lelouch asked, "Don't you want to compliment me?"

C. C. wanted to cut to the chase, so she said, "I love you too." She walked closer to him and kissed him.

Lelouch said, "C. C., why would you do that?"

C. C. replied, "Because we love each other."

Lelouch blushed and said, "Hey, I said like, not love. You're the one who's being all lovey dovey?"

C. C. looked amused while asking, "You think I'm the lovey dovey one? You're the one who can't insult me, because you have such a soft spot for me."

Lelouch asked, "You think that I purposely didn't make fun of you, because I like you so much?"

C. C. said, "Lelouch, you've been able to defeat some of the most dangerous members of Britannia. You've won dozens of missions of inspired the country of Japan to not give up, yet you fail to win an argument with me."

Lelouch thought about it. He could usually charm or intimidate everybody around him. However, he acted like a goofy pushover around C. C. He said, "You bring out the worst in me. You make me emotionally weak."

C. C. replied, "Hey, all I did was be myself. It's not like I'm a human vacuum cleaner for your emotions."

Lelouch asked, "Don't I emotionally impact you?"

C. C. said, "Duh, I did kiss you a minute ago."

Lelouch replied, "I didn't appreciate that."

C. C. smirked and said, "Yeah right. I know your heart's begging me to give you another kiss."

Lelouch replied, "No, I never want you to kiss me again."

C. C. laughed harder than she had in months. She said, "Your denials are getting so comical."

Lelouch folded his arms and asked, "Is the thought of me not wanting you to kiss me such an absurd thing?"

C. C. said, "Yes, I'm not fooled by your tricks. You're head over heels about me."

Lelouch stubbornly replied, "No I'm not." He looked at her and said, "You're the one who's smitten with me."

C. C. replied, "Not accurate."

Lelouch walked around the living room while saying, "You're the one who used the word love and you're the one to kiss me."

C. C. replied, "Yes, I do have a crush on you, but you're the one who's truly in love. They say that love makes people do crazy things and you've been doing a lot of crazy things."

Lelouch looked at himself and realized that he was doing a goofy dance while eating expired chips and sipping soda that had been on the floor. He said, "You have a bigger impact on me than I thought. I've never been so impacted by a person before."

C. C. replied, "I feel the same way about you."

Lelouch looked annoyed while asking, "Then why do you joke around with me so much?"

C. C. said, "I was trying to get your attention."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., I'm tired of not being honest about how I feel."

C. C. confidently said, "Okay, tell me that you love me."

Lelouch replied, "C. C., you're the most wonderful woman I ever met. You're morally questionable, epic, silly, and hot and that's why you're perfect for me. I love you!"

C. C. smirked and said, "You're telling me stuff I've known for months." She paused and walked up to him. She hugged him and said, "I'm not used to having someone love me. I haven't felt genuine emotions in a long time. I guess I tried to ignore those emotions by joking around with you. You're the first person that's made me glad to be alive."

Lelouch asked, "So, our contract?"

C. C. said, "Forget about the contract. I want to live, because of you. I love you!"

Lelouch asked, "Can I kiss you?"

C. C. said, "Yes!" Lelouch kissed her on the lips. It was a magical moment for both of them.

Lelouch said, "C. C., I was wrong about you making me weaker. You make my heart stronger than it's ever been."

C. C. smiled and replied, "Lelouch, I suggest a new contract."

Lelouch asked, "What is it?"

C. C. said, "Neither of us will give up on life. We'll save Japan and then we'll settle down together." She reached out her hand and asked, "What do you think?"

Lelouch held hands with C. C. and said, "I agree to that. I like this new contract so much more."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and replied, "Honey, the next time you have something serious to say please share it with me. I'll joke around with you at times, but I'll comfort you during the dark times."

Lelouch responded, "Thank you. I'm sorry for pretending like I wasn't in love with you."

C. C. said, "You did such a bad job at it, that I knew that you loved me."

Lelouch blushed and asked, "May I have another kiss?"

C. C. confidently smirked and replied, "I knew your heart was begging for that." She kissed him. Lelouch and C. C. smiled at each other and looked forward to their new contract and new life together.


End file.
